Vytautas Reivytis
Vytautas Reivytis,(July 19,1901 in Tirksliai-February 1988 in Germany)-Chief of the Nazi-occupied Lithuanian Police Departments. Content Biography Vytautas Reivytis's father,Stanislovas Reivytis, was a respected patriot of Mazeikiai region and was imprisoned by the tsarist regime.Since 1925 wroked for the police.1928 Graduated from Kaunas High School.He taught sports fighting at Kaunas Police School.Until 1940 was chief of police at Kybartai Railway.Vytautas Reivytis was distinguished as a jiu-jitsu expert, shooter and member of the Lithuanian Aeroclub. It corresponded to the image of the Voldemarians as a "man of activity". In the 1940s, he worked as an informer for the German intelligence abbot. 1940 After the Soviet occupation of Lithuania, he moved to Germany and worked as an abbot in Stalupenai, East Prussia. After Nazi Germany attacked the Soviet Union, Vytautas Reivytis led 100 Lithuanians who gathered in Klaipėda barracks. During the first days of the attack many of them occupied the most important positions of civil power and police in Lithuania. He made lists of communists and sympathizers with them. 2 Upon arriving in Kaunas, he was the Director of Lithuanian Security. After 1941 July 23-24. On July 25, the Voldemarians' putsch against the Provisional Government of Lithuania took place. He participated in an interdepartmental meeting with the new Commandant Voldemar Stasys Kviecinskas, Kaunas Mayor Kazys Palciauskas and Director of the Police Department Ignas Taunis on the transfer of Jews to the Vilijampolė Ghetto. The next day, July 26th. He was appointed Director of the Lithuanian Police Departments in place of Ignas Taunis. It remained until 1944. 1941. July. obtained German citizenship in "Category II". 2 3 1941 On August 16, Vytautas Reivytis sent a circular to local police stations, ordering the arrest of all Jewish men, as well as women with Bolshevik activities, to be sent to contact points and reported to the Police Department. According to historian Saul Ringer, this was actually an instruction to kill all Jews. In his view, this should be considered as the beginning of the Holocaust in Lithuania. Vytautas Reivytis and his subordinate cops contributed much to the organization and execution of the killings through their devoted service to the Nazis. His instructions were followed precisely and promptly. He had the rank of colonel, but reported frequently or even daily to lower-ranking Lieutenant Joachim Haman, who was responsible for the murder of Jews in the Lithuanian province. Since 1941 In September 2002 he was Chief of Staff of the Lithuanian Public Police (Ordnungspolizei). Since 1941 September 15 he was a liaison officer of the Lithuanian police at the headquarters of the German order police commander in Lithuania. Editor-in-Chief of Police Magazine. 1 1943 was awarded the Nazi Germany Class II War Merit Cross with Swords on January 9, 1 It was until 1944. tried to obtain a higher category of Nazi German citizenship. 1944 withdrew to Germany. In Germany, he served in Division 2 of the United Kingdom Intelligence Service after the war. 1951 moved to Scotland. He and his wife Antanina had one son, Algimantas Reivitis, who was born in Kaunas in 1943. May 29 [ After the war, he lived in the United States. He went to live in West Germany, avoiding OSI research. There he died. Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:European Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Genocidal Category:Fanatics